


It's Like A Really Bad Kdrama

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hansol is thirsting after junhui so bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol just really wishes his friends wouldn't try to set him up with that cute upperclassman that he totally doesn't have a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One- Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Hello there friend, could I request some Junhui x Hansol fic? Like Junhui is that hot but dorky upperclassman and Hansol is sort of pining for him. Classic senpai notice me; only senpai is awkward and dorky.
> 
>  
> 
> This took way too long and i still aint done with it @me wtf

Junhui was the perfect human being. He had fine brown hair and dark eyes that held kindness only he knew. He was tall and tan and attractive enough to be an actor (never mind the fact he was in drama club) and fit enough to be an athlete. He had a dazzling smile and a beautiful laugh and a cute accent and-

"Holy shit, you're still thirsting over him?" Seungkwan's naturally loud voice made Hansol visibly jump, almost making him flip his tray over.

"No." He blushed with a frown.

"Yes," Minghao countered. Wait, when did he sit down?

Seungkwan dropped his tray on the table and sat next to Hansol so he could give the younger a judgmental look out of the corner if his eye as he took a bite of his food.

"I'm not!" Hansol almost cried, putting a hand over his heart and acting offended.

"You've been staring at him for the past five minutes," Chan pointed out. Okay, yeah, maybe Hansol was totally fucked because he absolutely didn't notice Chan sitting across from him either.

"So when are you gonna ask him out?"

Hansol sputtered at the sudden question, stiffening in his seat and blinking rapidly. "I-I don't- I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't wanna date him!" His voice was strained and defensive.

"Come on, you've been crushing on him for the past two weeks and I've seen the poetry you write about him," Seungkwan pointed his chopsticks at Hansol accusingly.

"How do you know about the poetry?" Hansol slouched his shoulders and hushed his voice, frowning as he glared at Seungkwan. Seungkwan gestured towards Minghao, so Hansol redirected his glare.

"You left your notebook at my house, of course I snooped, but Chan was the one who wanted to show it to Seungkwan-ah and Jeonghan hyung," Minghao shrugged.

Hansol almost choked on the food he wasn't eating. "You showed Jeonghan hyung!" He looked ready to cry, so he pushed his tray away to bury his face in his arms on the table. "My life is ruined," his muffled voice lamented. One of his hands started tugging on his hair.

"Stop that-" Seungkwan swatted Hansol's hand away from his hair, "-you'll go bald. And it's fine, Jeonghan hyung hasn't told anyone else as far as I'm aware."

"Anyone else?" Hansol's head shot up in panic.

"Well, Soonyoung and Seokmin hyung know, of course, and you know Jeonghan hyung can never keep secrets from Jisoo and Seungcheol hyung," Seungkwan shrugged. He was considerably more calm than Hansol, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"The whole school might as well know," Hansol whined, dropping his head back into his arms.

"There there." Chan reached across the table to pat Hansol's head and steal a piece of his chicken.

"Kill me." Hansol moved his head so that only his eyes were peaking past his arms. "Kill me now and end my suffering."

"I could give you his number," Minghao suggested.

The offer was so out of the blue, Hansol almost fell off the bench with how hard he jerked his head up. "How do you have his number?"

"When we first moved here, I didn't know Korean too well so the school made me shadow Junhui hyung. We don't even speak in the same dialect, but it helped, I guess," Minghao shrugged and uselessly poked at his food.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him," Hansol narrowed his eyes at Minghao.

"I didn't think it was important. Besides, Chan-ah knows him, too, so don't just yell at me." Minghao put down his chopsticks so he could cross his arms and pout back at Hansol, ignoring the small "Why do you have to out me like that, bro," from Chan.

"How do you know him?" Hansol asked Chan.

"He's in dance club with us," Chan averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Hansol glaring at him.

"This means we can totally hook you up with him." Seungkwan put an arm over Hansol's shoulders.

"I told you I don't wanna date him! Why do always meddle in my love life, why can't we talk about Chan-ah's?" Hansol asked and lightly kicked Chan's shin under the table.

Chan kicked him back. "Jeonghan hyung says I'm not allowed to date until I'm seventeen."

"You do realize he's not your actual mom, right?" Minghao asked.

"Stop trying to make us change the subject." Seungkwan pinched Hansol's arm, making the younger jump and flinch away. "We're not letting your crush on Junhui sunbae go."

Hansol groaned and drooped his head back into his arms so he wouldn't see the stupid knowing look Seungkwan was giving him.

"How many times having you jerked it to him this past month?" Minghao asked.

Hansol heard Chan choke in surprise at the question because _this is not a lunch-appropriate topic, hyung_. Hansol didn't even bother lifting his head, but his ears were a bright red when he held up four fingers.

"Damn, you do have it bad," Seungkwan rubbed Hansol's back in fake comfort.

"What am I gonna do?" Hansol huffed and turned his head to the side so they could actually hear him.

"Ask him out."

"Chan-ah, I don't think you understand that I really can't do that. Even if I just talk to him, I think I might throw up." Hansol's face was turning pale at just the thought and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

"This is worse than we could imagine," Seungkwan sighed. He tapped his chin with the hand that wasn't on Hansol's back in thought, frowning slightly, before straightening up. Hansol could practically see the lightbulb go off in his head.

"I know! You're free every Thursday, right?" Hansol nodded slowly before Seungkwan continued, "Well, you can start going to dance club with Minghao hyung and Chan-ah under the guise of wanting to watch them dance! It helps that you’re not a bad dancer yourself and we could talk with Soonyoung hyung to see if he's alright with it. You can meet Junhui sunbae there, make him fall in love with you, and then live the rest of your lives happily together forever." Seungkwan nodded in approval at his own plan.

"That'll never work, hyung," Chan scoffed.

"Yeah, who says he'll actually want to talk to me," Hansol agreed.

"I don't know, it won't hurt to try," Minghao said.

"Wait- hyung? You're agreeing to this?" Hansol was honestly taken aback. Minghao usually tended to stay out of Seungkwan's schemes unless it benefited him.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Minghao shrugged. "You've been sulking long enough over him. Plus, it's not like he'll flat-out reject you; Junhui hyung is a dick, but he's not a jerk."

Hansol looked at Minghao for a beat with his lips pressed into a line for turning his head back to Seungkwan. "No."

"Wha- why not?!" Seungkwan asked. He seemed genuinly offended that Hansol didn't want to partake in his plan.

"Because I said so and I don't want to do it."

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hansol mumbled as Chan ushered him into the empty classroom dance club used as a practice space.

"Me neither. You seemed so adamant in not going along with Seungkwan hyung's plan," Chan laughed.

As soon as the door closed behind them, a very loud voice yelled from across the room, "Yooooo, Hansol-ah!"

Chan and Hansol made their way over to where Minghao and Soonyoung were sitting, Minghao actually in a seat and Soonyoung on the desk with his legs crossed.

"Hi, Soonyoung hyung," Hansol greeted, then added a bit bitterly, "Minghao hyung."

"I have been enlightened to your predicament, and I would like you to know that I will not judge if you stare at his butt during practice," Soonyoung smiled at them, more specifically a blushing Hansol.

Hansol pulled a face and Chan nodded. "He does have a nice butt," Chan agreed.

"I've seen better," Minghao said.

"Yeah, Seokmin-ah does have a pretty nice butt."

"And thighs," Minghao added.

"I hate you both." Hansol felt like his face was going to melt off his body with how hot it was getting.

"You're blushing just like a schoolgirl," Soonyoung cooed, reaching up to try and pinch Hansol's cheeks. Hansol back away from his hand, frowning.

Soonyoung frowned back at him, then laughed.

"Let's go ahead and start moving the desks. Hansol, you can sit over there when we're done." Soonyoung pointed to the back of the classroom.

He got off the desk and pushed it to the wall. The other's helped to rearrange the desks so that the center of the classroom was an open floor. Once Soonyoung decided there was enough space, Hansol sat against the wall in the back where Soonyoung had pointed earlier.

"We're just waiting for Junhui hyung and Jihoon-ah, now," Soonyoung said as he sat down next to Hansol.

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Soonyoung in confusion. "Jihoon sunbae can dance?" He asked.

Soonyoung shrugged, making an "eh" sound. "Kinda," he said, "He's not bad, but he could definitely use some work. To be honest, he's only in here because he owed me a favor and if I have to deal with these whiny shits, he does too."

Hansol decided to not press further, only nodding and slowly and turning his head away from Soonyoung. Soonyoung just looked at Hansol, lips puckered and eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why do you have a crush on Junhui hyung, anyways?" Soonyoung asked, looking Hansol up and down.

"I dunno," Hansol blushed, shrugging.

"Come on, if I'm gonna help you in seducing him, I have to know." Soonyoung nudged Hansol with his elbow. "Plus you keep blushing when someone mentions him, so I can only imagine how bad you have it for him.

"You're starting to sound like Seungkwan-ah," Hansol whined and Soonyoung laughed. Hansol picked at his nails for a bit before speaking again, "He's pretty. He seems nice. I dont know, I just like him. And when i think about kissing him, I-" he cut himself off by blushing again.

"I thought Seungkwan-ah was kidding, but nope. You're screwed," Soonyoung nodded solemnly, but there were still traces of a grin in his voice as he patted Hansol's shoulder.

"It's not like I'm gonna faint if I see him! He just makes me flustered sometimes and blush a bit and- it's a normal crush alright. I'm not screwed, I can function perfectly fine around him." Hansol turned his head away from Soonyoung with a pout.

"Didn't you accidentally bump into him in the hall and you started stuttering," Chan called out from across the room where he was talking to Minghao.

"No one asked you," Hansol called back to him and crossed his arms.

"No one asked Chan-ah what?" a new voice asked.

In all their bickering, they didn't notice the door opening or two people entering.

"Don't worry about it, Junhui hyung," Chan immediately dismissed.

Hansol hurriedly stood up to bow in a greeting. He may have a crush, but he wasn't rude. But he did keep his hands behind his back to hide their shaking from the two.

"Ah, you must be Chwe Hansol."

"What are you doing here Hansol-ssi?"

Junhui and Jihoon spoke one right after the other as they bowed back, but Hansol zeroed in on Junhui. The first thing he notice was his accent. It wasn't as thick as Minghao's, but it was still evident and gave his words a borderline adorable lilt. The second thing he noticed was that he knew Hansol's name. First and last. He had to gulp to stop from screaming.

"You must be Wen Junhui." Hansol hoped his smile wasn't too big or that Junhui's name didn't sound like he said it every night before he went to bed. "It's nice to see you again, Jihoon sunbae."

"Stop it with the formalities, you're making even me uncomfortable." Soonyoung was standing up now, too.

Hansol straightened up from his bow, but kept his gaze on the ground. If he looked up, there was the chance that he would see Junhui's face up close, and Hansol didn't really want to blush in front of his crush.

"What are you doing here, Hansol-ssi?" Jihoon repeated his question.

Hansol opened his mouth, but no answer came out. He couldn't exactly reveal that he was here to only meet Junhui. What was the excuse Seungkwan came up with? He couldn't remember with Junhui being right there and making his brain not work.

"He's here to watch us dance," Chan said. Him and Minghao were now in the small circle they were starting to form.

Now that Hansol thinks about it, it's a pretty lame excuse, but Junhui and Jihoon didn't question it. Junhui shrugged and exited the circle to go to what Hansol assumed was his designated spot for practice. The group dispersed to go to their own spots and Hansol sat down.

He totally wasn't watching Junhui stretch, watching him pull his arms across his chest or touch his toes. Minghao said something to him in Mandarin. Whatever Minghao said made Junhui glance at Hansol and the tips of his ears turn red. If Minghao just outed him and his plan, Hansol swears he will put pudding in his shoes.

Once everyone was finished stretching, Soonyoung called for everyone's attention. "We weren't gonna do this today, but since we have a guest, we have enough people to learn ballroom dancing!" Soonyoung clapped his hands together, "Since Chan-ah and I already know how to tango, we'll be partnered together to show everyone else. Minghao-ya, you can get with Jihoon-ah, and Junhui can dance with Hansol-ah."

"What? I thought I was just watching," Hansol tried his best to make it sound like his voice wasn't about to crack.

"You're not that bad of a dancer and someone needs to be partnered with Junhui," Soonyoung said like it was only natural for Hansol to dance with Junhui.

Hansol huffed, but still stood back up. "I hate you," he whispered to Soonyoung as he passed him to stand next to Junhui. Soonyoung blew a kiss at him.

Soonyoung pulled out his phone and started playing music. It was poor quality, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"First things first, just listen to the music. Close your eyes and let the music flow through you. Try to predict where the melody will go next and anticipate any adjustments you might need to make when dancing," Soonyoung said as he sat down his phone.

Out of the corner of his vision, Hansol saw Junhui turn his head down and close his eyes. He had never been this close to the senior, they were almost touching shoulders (or would be if Hansol was taller). From such a close proximity, he could see the features in Junhui that he wouldn't be able to otherwise.

He had a strong but rounded jawline that was hidden just behind long hair. His cupid's bow was prominent and his lips were such a perfect shade of pink that Hansol wondered if he wore makeup. His brow was straight-line and his eyelashes were long enough to be noticeable.

His hair was a deep brown, and Hansol could vaguely see his black roots. It was damaged from bleaching and dyeing, but it still looked soft to the touch. It was brushed down everywhere but his bangs, which were pulled back by a pin to keep out of his face. Just past the frizzy ends of Junhui’s hair, Hansol could see that he had his ears pierced.

Hansol let his eyes wonder down from Junhui's face to slide over his Adam's apple and broad shoulders. Tan skin disappeared behind a shirt only to reappear on biceps. His muscles were faint, but still strong enough to be seen through the skin. He was a head taller than Hansol, too tall for Hansol's own good.

The music stopped and Junhui opened his eyes. Hansol looked back up to Soonyoung. Soonyoung was looked back at him, lips twitched up into an almost-smile.

"Embrace your partner," he said simply and turned to Chan so that he could show them how as he talked. "Minghao-ya and Junhui hyung should lead since they're the more experienced dancers. The lead needs to put their hand on their partner's back, just below the shoulder blades. The partner does the same but on the center of the lead's back." By the time Soonyoung was done explaining, him and Chan were in what looked like a slightly uncomfortable hug.

Junhui turned towards Hansol and Hansol did the same. His knees felt weak and his hands were definitely shaking and Junhui was so close. Junhui mimicked Soonyoung's stance so Hansol tried to copy Chan's.

They were chest-to-chest and Hansol could feel his neck and ears heat up. He tried to keep his eyes forward to avoid any more awkwardness, but that meant he was just staring straight at Junhui's lips, and he wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

There was another hand on his back that wasn't Junhui's and Soonyoung's voice in his ear. "Straighten your back, Hansol-ah. You too, Junhui. If you slouch, you're going to hurt yourself or your partner. Chests out." Soonyoung moved away to tell Jihoon to keep his feet forward and head high.

"The tempo is slow-slow-fast-fast-slow. Remember that." Soonyoung clapped his hands to the imaginary beat he set in his head. "Leads, you go, forward with your left foot, forward with your right, forward with left, go to the right with your right foot, and bring your left foot to your right. Repeat. For the followers, it’s basically mirrored, so you go back with your right foot, back with your left, back with your right, to the left with your left foot, put your feet together, moving right to meet left.

Soonyoung started the music again, and before Hansol was ready, Junhui started moving. Hansol stumbled back a bit, but he didn’t fall thanks to the hand Junhui had on him.

“Sorry,” Hansol mumbled just as he narrowly avoided stepping on Junhui’s foot. He could feel the back of his neck heat up from embarrassment.

“You’re fine.” Hansol looked up to see Junhui smile, and he really shouldn’t have done that since it knocked his heart all the way up to his throat. “You’re actually doing really well for someone who doesn’t dance.”

Hansol had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t say something stupid. “Thank you. I- uh- Since I’m friends with Chan-ah and Minghao hyung, they’ve taught me a few things about dancing. I just know the basics.” Oh god, his blush was moving from his neck up to his ears. He prayed Junhui wouldn’t see it.

“That’s cool.”

Their small conversation lapsed into silence and Hansol didn’t like that. He wanted to continue talking with Junhui, even if it was just small talk.

“You and Minghao hyung were talking earlier and you guys looked at me? Did he say anything about me?” Okay, _that_ was egotistical, but Hansol just really wanted to keep the conversation going, so he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“Yeah, he- uhm- he said that you- he said you know English.” Junhui’s words were rushed and uncertain, almost like he was doubting himself as he said them.

Hansol could just be imagining things, but it looked like Junhui’s skin was starting to turn a light red just below his eyes while the rest of his face was paling. He hoped the older wasn’t starting to get sick.

“Yeah, I do. I mean, it’s not as good as Jisoo hyung’s English, but I am fluent,” Hansol nodded. He wondered briefly why his bilingualness would be the topic of conversation between Junhui and Minghao, but then again it could just be Minghao trying to make Hansol appealing in Junhui’s eyes. Maybe Junhui liked foreigners.

“I would actually like to learn English. Would you, like- could you teach me sometime?” Junhui asked.

“Sure!” Hansol coughed and said again to sound less excited, “Sure, I’d lo- I’d like to. It might be fun.”

The fingers of Junhui’s hand twitched on Hansol’s back before pressing flat with a small amount of pressure. “When are you free?” Junhui smiled shyly. Hansol wasn’t sure why it was so adorable, but it was, and it made Hansol want to squish Junhui’s face and kiss his cheeks.

“I’m free on the weekends and Wedn-“

“Hey, lovebirds!” Hansol jumped and Junhui jerked backward at Soonyoung’s loud voice. “The music stopped two minutes ago. You can stop dancing now.”

Junhui immediately pulled away from Hansol. Hansol didn’t let himself think about how he missed the older’s hand on his back, instead focusing on trying not to turn completely red in front of everyone.


	2. Episode Two: Kilig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Kilig is tagalog for the butterflies you get in your stomach, usually when something romantic happens))

"Wonwoo-ya! Holy shit, Wonwoo-ya, you'll never guess what happened."

"Junhui hyung? What the fuck? It's, like, one in the morning. Why are you calling me? I still need to finish studying, you know."

"Okay, first of all, you're a goddamn nerd if you're studying at one am-" Wonwoo scoffed- "and second of all, holy shit you won't believe what happened today." Junhui was practically squealing over the phone, so Wonwoo decided to indulge him.

"I don't know, hyung, what happened today?" The tiredness in his voice was evident and Junhui could hear Wonwoo shuffling papers, but Junhui ignored all that in favor of pressing his phone deeper into his cheek and squirming on his bed.

"You know that cute first year I like?" Junhui asked.

"Which one, you get a new crush almost every week."

"Chwe Hansol! You know, the one that's friends with Chan-ah and Minghao-ya?" the springs under Junhui's bed creaked as he sat up so he could cuddle a pillow to his chest.

"Wait, Chwe Hansol? He's in the literacy club." Wonwoo's voice lost a little bit of its tiredness.

"Okay that's unfair," Junhui pouted, "Why do all my friends know him but I'm just now meeting him."

"Hyung, you have no friends-"

"Rude!"

"I think it's because you have no clubs with him? Plus I hear rumors from the underclassmen that you're some kind of untouchable god- which is bullshit, by the way, you are the lamest piece of shit I've ev-"

"You're so venomous when you're tired," Junhui said, "You're acting like Jihoon-ah."

"I'll take that as a compliment,” Wonwoo said dryly.

“Shut up and just _listen_ ,” Junhui hissed. “I asked him out.”

There was nothing but radio silence on the other end on the line for a solid five seconds and then the noise of a chair scraping against hardwood floor. Loud creaking footsteps, a door slamming shut, and then silence again.

“Did he say yes?” Wonwoo asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Why are you acting so surprised? And yes- well, kinda. I didn’t explicitly ask him out, I asked him to teach me English and that’s basically a first date.” Junhui shrugged and picked at a loose thread from his shirt sleeve.

“Hyung, that doesn’t make it a date. How’d you know that he knows English, anyways?” Wonwoo dropped the whisper and resumed speaking in his normal voice.

Junhui made a vague sound in the back of his throat. “It was kind of a guess, to be honest, but he agreed and that counts for something, right?”

“You don’t even know if he’s interested!” Wonwoo accused.

“No, _but_ , at practice, Minghao said to me, and I quote, that ‘Hansol is super fucking gay’, and, _yes_ , I know that doesn’t mean he’s begging to be my boyfriend, but it _does_ mean it’s a possibility,” Junhui spoke as if it’s a matter of fact. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to get with a face as handsome as mine?”

“You are the most narcissistic asshole I’ve ever met. I hope you spill something on him and he never talks to you again,” Wonwoo said.

“Why are you like this? Here I am, trying to tell my best friend about my kind-of-date, and you’re just being sour.” The pout was almost audible in Junhui’s voice as he fake sniffed.

“Hyung, I’m happy for you, I really am, but it’s almost two and I have a test in six hours. Please let me study.”

Junhui sighed. “Find,” he said, “Good night.”

“Asshole,” Junhui whispered after Wonwoo hung up. He needs a better friend group.

 

* * *

 

Hansol is early. He’s way too early, he should have stayed back in class for a bit longer instead of rushing to the library. Now he’s sitting at a table alone, books neat and school uniform still on, looking like a loser. He should’ve changed into regular clothes, oh god.

All he could do was twiddle his thumbs and wait for Junhui to show up. Would he even show up? Hansol should have gotten his number so he could text him and make sure he was still coming. Hansol had half a mind to get his phone out anyways and text Seungkwan out of nervousness.

Just as he was pulling his phone out of his pocket, a bag was thrown on the table and Junhui sat in the chair next to him. Junhui was still wearing his school uniform, and Hansol was comforted to know he wasn’t the only one.

“Sorry I’m late,” Junhui was breathless, like he just ran all the way to the library, and his hair was slightly out of place, flyaways getting in his eyes and sticking up in the air.

“It’s fine,” Hansol smiled. Truthfully, Junhui could have been thirty minutes late instead of three, and Hansol would have waited and been fine with it anyways. “Are you ready to get started?”

Junhui nodded, so Hansol opened the English book his mom gave him. It was a relatively simple picture book, one that Hansol read when he was a young child so he could learn to understand written English.

“How much English do you know already?” Hansol asked.

“Not a lot,” Junhui admitted.

“Then we can start with some basics.” Hansol opened the first page of the book to a blue picture with English text underneath. “ _Puleun_ is _blue_ in English. Try saying _blue_.”

“ _Blue_ ,” Junhui repeated as he looked at the picture. He had to lean over, close to Hansol’s side so there wasn’t a glare and so he could actually see the picture. Hansol had a hard time keeping his eyes off Junhui’s profile.

“Close, try pronouncing the “ _lue_ ” sound a bit more,” Hansol advised.

He said blue again and looked over at Hansol for approval. Hansol nodded and turned the page.

Junhui ended up scooting his seat closer so he could see the book better. Their arms were touching. Hasnol could feel Junhui’s body heat through their sleeves and he could smell his shampoo and he could see the almost-microscopic freckles peppering his neck and cheeks. Junhui’s hand was gripping the edge of Hansol’s seat to support himself, just a breath away from brushing against his thigh. Hansol was having a very hard time trying to focus.

Before Hansol could go on to sentence structure, Junhui looked up at the clock that was above the library’s checkout desk before turning to look at Hansol. “We’ve been studying for an hour, do you wanna take a break?”

Hansol nodded too fast, almost before Junhui finished talking. “Yeah.” His voice was too breathy because Junhui’s face was very, very close and Hansol had to force himself to look at his eyes and not his lips.

“We don’t really know each other that well, so why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Junhui put his elbow on the table and propped his head in his hands so that his face was tilted towards Hansol. Hansol had to pretend to not find the motion endearing.

“Well, uh, I’m fluent in English- but you probably already know that. Um… I was born in America- New York, actually- but we moved here when I was five. The only reason I know English is because my mom is American and she doesn’t know Korean so we usually speak English at home. Oh! It’s kinda embarassing, but I also like writing poems and stuff.”

Junhui never took his eyes off Hansol as he spoke, eyes flickering up and down his face. His gaze was soft and Hansol felt strangely at peace.

“What about you?” Hansol asked.

Junhui hummed with his eyes closed before opening them again and saying, “Well, I’m from Guangdong- more specifically Shenzhen- and we moved here about three years ago. I can speak Cantonese and Mandarin and I know Wushu. Back in China, I was a small actor. I’ve been dancing since I was a kid, so that’s really my ‘true passion’, I guess.”

Hansol blinked twice before responding, “You were an actor?” That explained his good looks.

Junhui shrugged. “Kinda. I was just in three films, it’s not that much.”

“That’s cool. I was actually on a few shows when I was really young, too,” Hansol smiled. It was kind of humbling to know that he had something in common with Junhui. It made Junhui seem less intimidating (surprisingly enough) and more human.

“I guess we’re more alike than we first thought,” Junhui smiled back at him.

“Why’d you move to Korea, if you don’t mind me asking,” Hansol looked down at his hands, which were folded on the table.

It was kind of a personal question, and he was already starting to regret asking it since it’s been three seconds and Junhui still hadn't answered. Hansol looked up when Junhui made an “uhhh” sound. Junhui was looking off into the distance with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

“We moved here because of my parents’ job. They both work for international trade, and they had the opportunity to get a raise if they moved here to work as ambassadors for China. It makes the company look better if they have multiple foreign faces representing them, so they took it and we moved here.” Junhui’s eyes were spaced out and he looked like he was remembering a bad taste that he never got over.

“Do you miss Shenzhen?” Hansol asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Junhui nodded. His bitter look turned into a fond smile as he looked back at Hansol. “What about you?” he asked, “Do you miss New York?”

Hansol shook his head, “Not really. I was too young when we moved; I don’t remember anything.”

The peaceful air turned somber and Hansol didn’t know what to do. He wanted to continue listening to Junhui talk about his life and learn everything he could about him. Junhui didn’t seem uncomfortable, just sad as he bit the inside of his lip and tapped the table with his fingers.

Junhui looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he looked down at the book that was still open on the table and asked to continue learning. Hansol complied, if only because he didn't think he could say no to Junhui even if he tried.

 

* * *

 

“ _He’s flirting with you._ ”

Hansol’s head lolled back and forth as Seungkwan shook him. It was too early and he was too tired to deal with Seungkwan’s hyperness.

“No he’s not,” Hansol said as he tried to get Seungkwan’s hands off his shoulders. It didn’t work and Seungkwan only shook him harder.

“He’s totally flirting with you!” Seungkwan threw his hands in the air and waved them around. Hansol was just grateful that the room wasn’t a blur around him anymore. “He sends you texts every day and he even gave you water yesterday.”

“He’s just being nice,” Hansol disagreed.

“If he was ‘just being nice’, he wouldn’t have your contact name be ‘Cutie’ with three hearts around it,” Minghao butted in even though he was looking at his math textbook and appeared to not be paying attention to them at all.

“What makes you think that’s my contact name in his phone?” Hansol asked. He had been getting better at not blushing every time Junhui was mentioned, but he could feel his face heating thanks to the thought.

“I stole his phone and looked,” Minghao shrugged.

“What kind of friend are you?”

“One who’s trying to help me set you two up.” Seungkwan shoved his finger in Hansol’s face to get his attention again.

“I don’t even like him anymore, so I don’t see why you’re trying,” Hansol crossed his arms and tilted his head away from Seungkwan’s offending finger.

“Lier.”

Hansol turned around in his chair so he could glare at Chan, who was trying to do his math homework like Minghao, but Seungkwan was loud, and Hansol was, too, when he was with Seungkwan. Chan looked back at him with a blank expression, so Hansol turned back around to glare at Seungkwan.

“I still don’t wanna date him,” Hansol insisted. Seungkwan pointed to the heart doodles Hansol had around Junhui’s name in his math notes. Hansol turned the paper over and put it under his desk. “That doesn’t count.”

“Stop denying your obvious crush on him, Hansol-ah.” Seungkwan sat back down at his own desk, but still twisted in his seat so he could look at Hansol.

“I’ll deny it for the rest of my life.”

“You were so open about your crush on him before, why are you so shy about it now?” Seungkwan asked.

“Because before I didn’t know him personally, and now that I do, it’s embarrassing,” Hansol said, lowering his voice to emphasise how embarrassing it was.

“So you’re allowed to have a crush on a sunbae, but you’re not suppose to like a hyung?” Seungkwan spoke slowly to show Hansol how ridiculous he was being.

“Exactly!” Hansol threw his hands in the air, relieved that Seungkwan finally understood his point of view.

Seungkwan gave him a look before turning back around in his chair. Hansol was just glad he could focus on his math homework now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since im a student assistant during second period, that means i have an hour and a half to fuck around, and that means that the third (and last) chapter should b posted soon!!


	3. Episode Three- Pouring Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit finally
> 
> my only excuse is that i had to read frankenstein for class and- while a good book- it can kiss my ass

Hansol didn’t expect to see Junhui when he opened the door. No, that’s a lie. He absolutely expected to see Junhui; it would be weird if he didn’t considering Hansol invited him over so he could teach him more English (and see him outside of a school setting). He just didn’t expect to see Junhui  _ wearing glasses.  _ Hansol was  _ really  _ fucked.

 

There was a solid second of Hansol blinking dumbly up a Junhui before Hansol stepped to the side to let him in. Junhui glanced around the house as he took his shoes off.

 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Hansol said. Maybe it’s because of Junhui’s pants, or maybe it’s because he was bending over, but Hansol was trying desperately to not look at his butt. He failed.

 

“I usually wear contacts.” Junhui straightened back up and looked at Hansol expectantly. His eyes were warped to appear bigger because of his glasses and Hansol felt personally attacked.

 

“They look nice on you.” That, at least, was a truth Hansol couldn’t deny. He gestured for Junhui to follow him through the house. He briefly poked his head into the kitchen told his mom, in English, that he and Junhui were going to his room to study.

 

She nodded and Hansol turned back to Junhui. Junhui was mouthing the words that Hansol said, trying to determine their meaning. His eyebrows were pushed together in concentration and confusion.

 

“The only words I understood were  _ Mom _ and  _ study _ ,” Junhui admitted.

 

“That’s the jist of it,” Hansol said with a small smile and lead Junhui to his room. “You can sit on my bed,” he said offhandedly as he shut the door behind them.

 

He went to the corner of his room to ruffle through his book bag so he could find a notebook they could write in and the English book they had been using. Once he found them, he turned around and tried not to choke himself at Junhui, who was lying down Hansol’s bed. His hair fell onto Hansol’s covers around his head and his legs were spread so that he could plant his feet on the floor. Hansol liked to think he wasn’t imagining the blush on Junhui’s cheeks.

 

Hansol coughed as he sat down on his bed next to Junhui and Junhui sat up so they could face each other. His knee burned where it was pressed against Junhui’s.

 

“We’re gonna try and work on sentence structure,” Hansol said. His voice almost cracked and he knew for a fact that it wasn’t because he was going through puberty.

 

“Alright,” Junhui smiled. He leaned in closer when Hansol opened the book.

 

“Okay- uh- in English, the adjectives goes before the noun,” Hansol explain. He saw Junhui nod in the corner of his eye, so he continued, “Try describing something in English.” He pulled a pencil out of the spine of the notebook and handed it to Junhui.

 

“All by myself?” Junhui asked, bewildered.

 

“I mean, yeah. I can’t be right next to you every time you want to speak English.”

 

“Are you sure? That would be ideal.” Junhui bit the end of the pencil and even though the pencil belonged to Hansol, Hansol didn’t tell him to stop.

 

Hansol ignored the implication being around Junhui enough for him to be there for the random need to speak English, and instead laughed. Junhui laughed too, lips tuggings around the pencil that was still in his mouth. Hansol never knew he would want to be a pencil so bad.

 

Junhui tapped the pencil against his cheek and hummed while he thought. After writing down a few words, he turned the notebook towards Hansol so he could read what he wrote.

 

“ _ The pretty boy _ ?” Hansol asked, glancing between the paper and Junhui.

 

“You said describe something!” Junhui crossed his arms as he defended himself, “So I described you.”

 

Hansol shoved Junhui’s shoulder. “Describe something else.” Hansol hoped Junhui didn’t see him blush.

 

“But it’s fun describing you! There’s a lot of adjectives and nouns that could apply to you.”

 

“Like what?” Hansol asked.

 

“Hmm,” Junhui rocked his head side to side as he glanced around, “ _ The cool guy _ . Maybe  _ the handsome kid _ . Or- oh! I know-  _ the loser _ dongsang.”

 

“Okay, that last one doesn’t even count since you used a Korean word,” Hansol laughed.

 

“You’re still a loser,” Junhui pointed out.

 

Hansol made to shove Junhui again, but Junhui caught Hansol’s arm and pulled him over so that they both fell sideways on the bed. Hansol doesn’t remember when they got close enough for these types of actions to become  _ normal _ , but he didn’t question Junhui’s chest shaking from laughter underneath him. His ears were red, though, despite both of them giggling, and Hansol hurriedly pushed himself off of Junhui to grab the notebook and pencil that fell on the floor in their roughhousing.

 

“Stop playing around.” Hansol pushed the notebook and pencil back into Junhui’s hands, “You are still here to learn English.”

 

“Whatever you say,  _ sir _ ,” Junhui mockingly saluted Hansol as he took the notebook and pencil. He cross his legs and started scribbling down adjective and noun combinations, occasionally asking Hansol for advice. Eventually, they moved onto full sentences, and Junhui was making fantastic progress with simple sentences like, “ _ The blue boat sailed fast. _ ”

 

A loud crack of thunder broke through the comfortable silence that surrounded Hansol’s room followed by a deafening pour of rain. The house shook and Junhui looked up from the sentences he was writing just in time to see the lights flicker.

 

“Shit,” was all Junhui could say and Hansol laughed nervously. “I didn’t bring an umbrella,” he admitted, leaning over to peek out of Hansol’s window to see how bad the rain was.

 

Rain was coming down in sheets, bouncing off trees and houses and giving everything a slight blur around the edges. Lightning flashed the distance, illuminating the sky just long enough for Hansol to see the long stretch of dark clouds that coated the horizon. It wouldn’t stop raining for a long time, and it would probably last well into the night unless the wind picked up.

 

“It doesn’t look like it’ll let up for a while. Unless you want to get soaked, I don’t think you’ll want to leave,” Hansol said.

 

“Will your parents mind having me longer?” Junhui asked.

 

As if on cue, the door opened, and Hansol and Juhui looked to see Hansol’s little sister’s head peeked in. “Mom said Junhui sunbae can stay the night if he doesn’t have a way home,” Sophia said.

 

Hansol turned to Junhui. “Is that fine with you?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” Junhui nodded with a smile.

 

It took a moment for both of them to realize Sophia was still there. She was squinting at Junhui and gripping the edge of the door. Hansol was about to ask what else she wanted until she spoke up again.

 

“Hansol oppa has a big crush on you,” she said.

 

“Sophie!” Hansol yelled, lurching forward to shove her out of the room.

 

Sophia was already gone, giggling as she ran to her room. Hansol shut the door and locked it to prevent her from getting back in and turned back to Junhui.

 

“I’m really  _ really _ sorry about her,” he said, pressing his hands together and hoping Junhui would ignore what Sophia had just said.

 

“It’s fine.” Junhui looked like he was trying to hide a smile and failing at it.

 

Hansol tried to keep his cool as he sat back down on the bed. It might have just been him, but a tense awkwardness settled around them. Junhui still had the notebook in his hands, a sentence half finished, but he was looking at Hansol instead. Hansol shifted uncomfortably.

 

Junhui continued staring in silence before coughing. “Is it- um. Is what she said true?” He asked, “Do you, like- do you have a crush on me?”

 

“Do I have to answer that?” Hansol asked back, trying to avoid looking at Junhui by skimming hus gaze around his room.

 

“I’d like it if you did.” Junhui’s voice was soft, like he was coaxing Hansol (or himself) into not freaking out.

 

Hansol covered his face with his hands to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He nodded, slouching his shoulders and waiting for Junhui to a) laugh, b) walk out, or c) be disgusted. When none of that happened, Hansol parted his fingers to peer at Junhui.

 

Junhui looked flustered, a blush tinting his ears and showing just below the collar of his shirt. He was fiddling with the pen, head down, but a small smile still visible across his lips. Junhui glanced up at Hansol, their eyes meeting briefly before both of them jerked their heads away.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I have a crush on you, too,” Junhui said, voice small. Hansol didn’t think he’s ever seen his hyung so shy.

 

“Really?” Hansol asked. He dropped his hands to his lap, but still fidgeted every time Junhui moved his head.

 

Junhui nodded and bit his lip.

 

Another silence settled around them, but this time it was thick and suffocating. Hansol’s heart was beating out of his chest, and not even the rhythmic pitter-patter of rain against the window was enough to calm him.

 

Junhui cleared his throat and looked at Hansol out of the corner of his eye. “Would you like to, uh- would you like to, maybe, go on a date with me? Or something.”

 

“I’d like that,” Hansol nodded. His blush was no longer burning, but he still felt the heat beneath his eyes and on his ears.

 

Junhui finally lifted his head to look at Hansol fully and Hansol did the same. Junhui still had a faint pink tint to his cheeks and neck. His relieved grin almost hid his shaking hands.

 

Hansol grabbed one of Junhui’s hands before he could think against it, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles to soothe him. He kept his eyes on their connected hands while asking, “Do you think that we could, like, be boyfriends? Or something.”

  
Junhui turned his hand so he could lace his fingers through Hansol’s, holding his hand properly, and nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after everyone was done being blushy, hansol's mom called them for dinner and they held hands under the table
> 
> ALSO YO THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT MADE ME BREAK 51K TOTAL WORDS YO MILESTONE REACHED FUCK YEAH

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at [my writing blog](https://www.polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com) if u wanna


End file.
